Lindell inspection shop
|location = Peräjärvi |inhabitants = Lindell |toilet = No |features = Used to inspect Satsuma |coordinates = |map = Lindell inspection shop location.png }}Lindell inspection shop (Katsastus Lindell Oy) is the car inspection office owned by Lindell. The Satsuma can be inspected here by a government-qualified "inspector" for the low price of . The inspection shop is open from 08:00 to 16:00 during the weekdays (Mon-Fri). The building cannot be entered during closing hours. Getting the car inspected The inspection office is located just past Teimo's Shop, take the next left after Pub Nappo and the large warehouse should be visible on the right. Park the car onto the car lift just through the garage door and be careful not to fall off as the car will be lifted in whatever state it was left on the racks. Walk around to the office where the inspector is situated, pay the man and he'll do the job. Enjoy the master at work—with his trusty screwdriver, he'll hit the car in all the right places to listen for any issues; the magical tool will reveal any problem, from unbolted seats to a poorly-tuned carburetor. His actions are a parody of real Finnish inspectors eagerly employing pointy tools to check for rust damage. How to pass To pass the inspection, the car must be fully functional! No parts missing or broken, and tuned well enough for road use. Make sure the car has a properly tightened alternator belt, fresh new tires from Fleetari's, and that the cylinders are all firing correctly. Ensure the car doesn't pull off to the left or right too much either: they might fail you for that. The warning triangle must also be present somewhere inside the car—it can be acquired from the tractor by pressing to remove it. The Satsuma must have new standard- or Gommer Gobra road tyres fitted; the old stock, slick, or rally tyres will cause the car to fail the inspection. The choice of rims does not matter. It should also be noted that the Satsuma will pass the inspection regardless of whether the roll cage is installed or not. Acceptable/required parts The below sections list what parts can, cannot, or must be installed to the car to pass the inspection; they are separated in to three categories: stock parts, upgrade parts, and other/miscellaneous parts Stock parts The stock parts include car parts that originally came with the Satsuma, all of these parts can be found in the garage at home. The below car parts are not required to be installed for the inspection: *Back panel *Rear seat *Passenger seat *Clock gauge *Mudflaps *Hubcaps *Radio *Grille Upgrade parts The upgrade parts include car parts that can only be acquired by buying them from the parts catalog. The below car parts are not allowed to be installed for the inspection, all other upgrade parts are fine: *Bucket seats *Fiberglass hood *Racing exhaust *Racing harness (because of the bucket seats) *Racing muffler *Rally coil springs *Rally shock absorbers *Rally struts *Steel headers Other parts The other/miscellaneous parts include car parts that can be found around Alivieska, and are not stock parts for the Satsuma. Out of all of these parts, only the following are not allowed to be installed for the inspection: *Long coil springs *Stock tires found at the Mansion What to do with the results After the inspection is complete, a boarding card will appear on the desk in front of the inspector. An English version of the card can be viewed by clicking the Union Jack in the top right. If the car passed, the inspector will reluctantly hand over the well earned license plates which can be applied to the car. The column on the left shows a list of parts. If a part is crossed with an 'X' it means that the part is either missing, damaged or not applicable. The note on the right reads: "This car is just a huge pile of waste." Try not to get a (FAIL) or another must be paid to redo the inspection. The Rally Sprint Race can be taken part in with a fully inspected car. If the car does not pass an inspection, Fleetari (the rally organiser & mechanic) won't accept the application. Tips Here's a few tips on how to pass: *Read the acceptable parts section carefully, and make sure the Satsuma does not have any forbidden parts installed. *Make sure the car is fairly straight on the car lift, as it may fall off when the man hoists it up. It doesn't have to be exactly in the middle though. *If an item is showing up as failed, even though it's most certainly fully attached (and not aftermarket), fully remove the item and re-apply it. :Note: The license plate text and visuals can be changed; see game modifications. Requires fairly basic knowledge of UAE and a .dds editor such as paint.net. Trivia * In experimental there are no parking signs on the walls of the inspection office & the repair shop. These signs warn you from the garage doors, as they will be shut when the business gets closed down. (experimental) * The latter sign reads "Automaattiovi, älä pysäköi oviaukkoon" which means "Automatic door, do not park in the doorway". (experimental) Category:Peräjärvi